twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Matilda
"You know when someone breaks up with you and there's a song that reminds you of them. First, you hate it but then it brings back all the good memories of them. Counting the bricks is my song and I've been playing it for decades. ” :: — Matilda Matilda is an Irish nomadic vampire and the sister of Finn. She is also gifted with the raw talent to manipulate the strength of friendship of others' to herself. In the 1400's, she became a member of Askild's Coven, but disbanded a few decades later since she refused to serve her loyalty to the Volturi. Biography Early life Crescent Moon Rising Dawn She appears again in Rising Dawn where she, along with her brother and sister-in-law join the rebellion to fight against the Volturi and put an end to their rule. Physical appearance Matilda has a unnatural beauty, like the other Vampires and appears to be in her late teens. She has wavy blonde hair that falls to the mid of her back, as a human she had grey colored eyes but, as a Vampire her eyecolore turned to red, due to her non-vegetarian feed. Her face is heart-shaped with a wide opened forhead and her eyes were large and widely spaced, however, Matilda's eyes were her most prominent featur, because she has falling eyelids and her eyebrows are darker than her hair and are straighter than they are arched. Her nose is thin and her cheekbones were not much prominent. She is about 5'2" tall. Like all vampires, when in sunlight, she sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in her skin. Personality and traits : ''"These people are not our enemies. We don’t hold grudges and resentments. We'll get our town back. We just have to have patience." '' :: — Matilda to Finn Matilda is a kind, honest, protective and loyal friend. She is surrounded by an aura of mystery and secrets. Her brother described her as a psychopath and a dangerous woman. So far, this has proven untrue. Matilda has a very calm demeanor, is not easily shaken and very keen to her surroundings. Throughout her vampire life, Matilda remains a strong person, who is loyal to her friends, even though there has been tensions between her friends. Her biggest defining trait, as well as her greatest weakness, is her loyalty to her friends. She believes that it is her duty to help those close to her, despite whatever it may cost her, a trait that every single member of her family has warned her on at some point. Despite her strength in the face of loss, all of the tragic events that have happened to her and her friends has worn on her. As a vampire, Matilda respects human life to a degree. She's generally gentle, caring, considerate and tender with humans. She doesn't seem to often compel humans or other vampires for information when needed, only when they lie to her once. She is also supportive and tries protects the innocent from those that are sinister. Matilda is also a very good liar. Besides, she also admits this throughout her whole life. She likes cold and wet climates, even snow. Power and abilities Friendship manipulation : ''Main article: Friendship manipulation '' Matilda is able to influence the potential bonds between her and another, specifically those who holds hatreds or grudges against her. Relationships Finn Neeve Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Askild's Coven Category:Females Category:Nomads Category:Non Vegetarians Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities